prueba
by ken666
Summary: solo una prueba para ver como funcionaba, no se si la seguiré


Future nombre

Mi madre conducía su automóvil conmigo en la parte trasera, yo por otra parte me encontrar observando por la ventana el paisaje cambiante, los árboles, que con sus hojas rojiza características del otoño se contoneaban al ritmo del viento, despojándose de sus hojas las cuales danzante menté hacían sus viajes hacia el suelo, a pesar de la hermosa imagen que podría dar las hojas del otoño cayendo se podría considerar una imagen algo fúnebre, pues si lo piensas bien, su inicio marcaba el final del año y daban comienzo a la helada época del invierno, arrebatando así un año más de vida en el efímero tiempo de vida de una persona, me parecía que solo era un recordatorio de que el final era inminente y que nuestra propia existencia era inútil, ¿cuál era el significado de vivir entonces?

-demian cariño-

Llamo mi madre, sacándome de mis pensamientos, posando mi atención sobre ella lo que vi fue una mujer entrada ya en sus cuarenta años, mas sus ojos azulados y su cabellera negra resplandecía con la tenue luz del crepúsculo.

-ya casi llegamos cariño-

Me dijo cariñosamente

-da igual-

respondí oscamente

-vamos cariño, sé que no te agrada la idea de quedarte con tu tío abuelo, pero fue el único que acepto cuidarte-

Mi tío abuelo era un viejo escritor de suspenso, de casi un centenar de año, el cual vivía en una vieja mansión victoriana de a mediados del siglo XXll, además, había escuchado que era algún tipo de fanático del ocultismo, no era una imagen muy buena la que tenia

de él, incluso podía imaginarme siendo usado en algún ritual de sacrifico por él, ahora con esa imagen en mente menos quería ir

-no sé porque no puedo ir contigo-

Respondí con obvia desaprobación en mi tono

-jaaaaa-

Suspiro mi madre cansadamente.

-no me hagas repetirte las cosas nuevamente demian, sabes muy bien, que voy a estar demasiado ocupada estos días, y el irresponsable de tu padre quien sabrá donde estará metido, y si lo encuentro juro que lo mato-

Bueno tenía un punto, mi madre era contratista y últimamente parecía bastante ocupada, si no recuerdo mal, creo había firmando un contrato que había estado esperando hace mucho tiempo, o algo así no le había prestado mucha atención en aquel momento, por otro lado, mi padre que hace 5 se había fugado el día de su aniversario con su amante, quien sabe a adónde, abandonando a mi madre y a mí en el proceso, la verdad ahora que había sido mencionado no le tenía mucho aprecio, ¿ojala te ahogues tomando, o con un hueso de pollo en la garganta viejo, lo maldije mentalmente.

-si ese es el caso no sé porque no dejarme solo, ya tengo edad para cuidarme solo-

Después de todo dentro de un mes cumpliría mi quinceavo cumpleaños

-ni loca, la última vez que lo hice provocaste un incendio, lo olvidaste acaso-

\- ¡oh!, si me acuerdo, pe…. pero solo fue una vez-

-te parece poco, como provocas eso solo por hervir un huevo-

-en mi defensa, no soy buen cocinero-

Respondió en un intento de agregar algo de comedia al suceso del que hablábamos, aunque la verdad no soy bueno cocinando.

-eso va más allá de ser bueno o no, vamos cariño sé que no te agrada la idea, pero solo será una semana, además míralo de esta manera, tu tío abuelo se debe sentir solo, y si te comportas bien quien sabe incluso te podría heredar su fortuna ya que no tiene ningún heredero, verdad que suena bien-

\- ¿así que estoy siendo vendido al mejor postor, ¿eh?, y yo que creí que en verdad me querías -

-si lo dice así suena muy mal, velo como una forma para asegurar tu futuro-

-así que engañarlo para que me deje su fortuna, es una manera de asegurar mi futuro, no creo que sea un buen ejemplo no crees madre-

Aunque lo había dicho no sonaba muy mal la verdad, esta decidió seré el mejor nieto de la historia desde ahorra, fortaleciendo mi convicción di una mirada hacia mi madre la cuan tenía su mano sobre su sien, era como si intentara calmar un dolor de cabeza.

-está bien tu ganas, solo no le causes problemas a tu tío quieres-

-lo prometo madre-

Claro que no quería serle de ninguna incordia, y mucho menos sabiendo que había dinero de por medio, puede que sea algo impropio de mi pensar esto, pero no es mi culpa, no, es culpa de la sociedad capitalista que inculca en sus jóvenes la idea de que el dinero lo es todo en el mundo, ¿verdad?, y aunque fuera solo una mera excusa que me daba a mí mismo para justificar mis actos, que importa, había plata de por medio, como dijo un sabio, mejor llorar sobre una montaña de oro, que sobre una de pobreza, eso lo dijo un sabio ¿verdad?, o solo son divagaciones mías, bueno que importa, el punto era obvio, y así el plan heredero daba inicio, casi podría imaginarme como ese típico villano de sombrero de copa y bigote alargado de las caricaturas, y llámame loco pero, está haciendo como que retorcía mi bigote mientras maquinaba mi malvado plan.

-llegamos amor-

Anuncio mi madre, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-desde aquí puedes observar la mansión cariño, verdad que es hermosa-

Siguiendo la línea de visión de mi madre la vi, una vieja mansión victoriana de dos pisos en la cima de una colina, de un color negro azabache, casi podrías pensar que había sido pintada con el mismísimo cielo nocturno, y no por ese cielo rebosante de vida bañado con la espectral luz del firmamento que podrías imaginarte, no, era un cielo nocturno en el cual solo la oscuridad se cernía, y en aquella arquitectura victoriana dos ventanales de la segunda planta, y no porque eran excesivamente llamativo, no, sino porque eran los únicos de esa planta y que estaban a una perfecta distancia entre ellos y el portón principal, haciendo así que si los mirases desde cierto Angulo serian parecidos a un par de ojos, f

habiéndola visto comencé a dudar del gusto de estética de mi madre.

Y llámeme loco, pero creía que aquellas ventanas ojos nos observarse con detenimiento, como si de uno invasores se tratase, incluso llegue a pensar que habían anticipado mi malvado plan, y así como había sido creado, había sido descartado el plan heredero, por mi propia seguridad, y claro puede ser que solo era una casa muy antigua y mi imaginación combinada con la idea que me había creado previamente de mi tío abuelo haya tenido algo de ver en aquel presentimiento, pero como diría un sabio, los cobardes viven más, o era acaso que desde que aprendí a correr no he perdido ninguna pelea, a no ya se, conoce a tu enemigo, conócete a ti mismo y huye de mil batallas, eran así ¿cierto?, bueno que más da.

El auto se detuvo súbitamente, y el sonido de la puerta del conductor capto mi atención, había estado divagando mucho últimamente ahora que lo pienso.

-demian baja del auto cariño-

-preferiría no hacerlo, es más cómodo aquí-

-ya déjate de payasadas y baja del auto-

Reafirmo mi madre con empoderamiento, esa palabra existe o esta siquiera correctamente usada, bueno no importa, lo que importaba es que parecía estar molesta, y como dijo un sabio dios te salve de una mujer molesta.

-bien, ya me bajo-

Dije con depresión en mi tono.

-vamos muestra un poco entusiasmo quieres, no es como si fueras a morir-

-como lo sabes, posiblemente me use en algún ritual esotérico, para su dios oscuro-

-te dije que dejaras las payasadas, y no menciones nada de eso frente a él, ahora ven aquí tienes que verte bien presentable-

¡oh!, mierda, respondí mentalmente, obviamente nunca le diría esto de frente, aun no quiero morir, acercando a mí, mi madre, comenzó a acicalar por décima vez mis ropajes, que consistía en un pantalón campaneado de color beige y una camiseta azulada encajada, me sentía ni tubo de dentífrico, repasando con sus propias manos mi peinado partido en dos, solo me faltaría un mecho hacia arriba, y sería la viva imagen de alfalfa en su adolescencia, o pre adolescencia en este caso.

-o que hermoso te ves querido, quisiera comerte a besos-

Y como dijo no se contuvo y comenzó a besarme en las mejillas en repetidas ocasiones, mientras me estrujaba en un fuerte abrazo de oso.

-mama, para quieres es…es embarazoso-

-oh, así que ya eres lo suficientemente grande para los besos de tu madre-

Respondió con una leve indignación en su tono, excelente ya la molesté, hace unos momentos, estabas tan feliz apapuchándome, y ahorra estas molesta, decídete quieres, aunque talvez sea la menopausia, una involuntaria sonrisa se esbozó en mi rostro, o diablos soy muy mala persona, santa si me estas escuchando me disculpo por este vil comportamiento, soy un buen chico, aunque siquiera me está escuchando, al diablo con lo que si mi estas escuchando, ni siquiera existes, en algún punto del mundo el corazón de un niño se desilusiono ante tal revelación, y tendría que venir un viejo tren ferroviario, para llevarlo al polo norte y así volver a creer, pero no importa volvamos al tema, sabes que santa, me retracto de todo de lo que dije, voy a ser el mayor villano de todos los tiempos, nota mental, dejar de leer comic de superhéroes.

-yo no dije eso, solo que es demasiado embarazoso-

Respondí musitando.


End file.
